


Я хотел удивить тебя

by Setchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setchi/pseuds/Setchi
Summary: Что могло бы быть, если бы Уилл и Ганнибал были чуть более эмоциональны (и догадливы) в финале второго сезона.





	Я хотел удивить тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fluff and Nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577109) by [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/pseuds/damnslippyplanet). 



> A translation of [Surprise!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5577109/chapters/21483896) (chapter of Fluff and Nonsense) by amazing damnslippyplanet.

— Мы не могли уехать без тебя, — успевает произнести Ганнибал, прежде чем эти слова затягиваются петлёй на его шее.  
Уилл больше не пахнет как Фредди Лаундс. Он пахнет страхом и адреналином, как тогда, когда он ещё доверял Ганнибалу, когда его мозг плавился от болезни, когда перед ними ещё были открыты другие пути.  
Теперь же их путь тернист и мрачен. Лишь Ганнибал выйдет из этой комнаты живым. Но даже так у них ещё есть выбор: немного свободы в маленьких деталях.  
Уилл может умереть первым, а может — вторым. Эбигейл может умереть так, а может — иначе. Капли дождя — а может, слёзы? — растекаются по щекам Уилла, и даже Ганнибал не в силах предсказать их точное направление.  
Уилл может позволить или не позволить прикоснуться к себе в последний раз.  
Он ведь позвонил, хотя мог и сбежать. Он приехал. Не все капли на его щеках от дождя. Стоит коснуться его лица, и кончики пальцев станут солоноватыми на вкус.  
И Ганнибал касается его.  
Он смахивает полдесятка капель, изменив их короткую водянистую судьбу. Размазывает их пальцем по щеке Уилла и накрывает её своей ладонью, пряча пальцы с кровью под ногтями в чужих волосах.  
Уилл не вздрагивает от прикосновения, и всё замирает на тонкой грани перед пустотой.  
Когда Уилл будет мёртв, когда он будет лишь кровью и плотью на полу, а Ганнибала и след простынет, никто не почтит его так, как должно. Никто не приготовит его сердце так, чтобы потом с благоговением поглотить. Его мозг в конце концов обратится в пепел, сгниёт под землёй или окажется под этикеткой в лабораторном архиве.  
И Ганнибал никогда не узнает, каков же Уилл на вкус, если не попробует сейчас.  
Он лишь слегка сжимает пальцы, и Уилл тут же подаётся вперёд. Его рот полуоткрыт, словно он уже готов запротестовать, взмолиться или потребовать пощады — или же соврать. Ганнибал наклоняется так, как мог бы сотни раз до этого, и дыхание Уилла сбивается — всё, в конце концов, оказывается так просто. Уилл должен умереть, но Ганнибал не может отказать себе в этом прощальном удовольствии. Он дарит этот поцелуй Уиллу словно бы в знак того, что мог бы подарить ему в ином мире.  
У Уилла холодное лицо и тёплые губы, и Ганнибал чувствует вкус и запах дождя, страха и собственной крови. Уилл целует его в ответ.  
Уилл целует его в ответ.  
Если бы у них было время, в другой вселенной, Ганнибал бы продолжал целовать Уилла до тех пор, пока с его губ не сойдёт вкус страха, и пока он не узнает, что же скрывается под ним. Кто знает, может, Уилл был бы на вкус как страсть, триумф или омерзение; может, Ганнибал кусал бы его за губу, пока она не засочится кровью, а затем слизал бы её всю.  
Но времени у них нет. Алана уже наверняка вызвала подкрепление, если Уилл не сделал этого сам. Ганнибал обменивает драгоценные секунды своего побега на этот поцелуй, на дрожь Уилла в своих руках, на тихий сдавленный вздох, на сжимающие его плечо пальцы.  
И он почти забывает о нечестивом ноже, что держит в другой руке; почти — но всё-таки не до конца. Какая-то часть Уилла заставляет часть Ганнибала испытывать нежность, ранимость и желание, но другим он от этого не стал. Он плавно и быстро вскидывает нож, прицеливаясь вслепую, чтобы не прерывать поцелуя и забрать последний вздох Уилла с собой.  
Он приподнимает нож. Но в то же самое мгновение Уилл жёстко и сильно кусает его за губу и изворачивается в его объятиях так быстро и легко, словно одна из пойманных им форелей, выбивая нож. На мгновение Ганнибала ослепляет от боли, и ему требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять, от какой именно: от прикушенного языка, от вывернутого запястья или же от раны на руке, по которой прошёл нож, прежде чем оказаться на полу.  
Когда туман рассеивается, Уилл отступает назад, тяжело дыша. На его подбородке остывает кровь Ганнибала. Он стоит, слегка сгорбившись, словно бы готовясь напасть или отразить удар, и наблюдает за Ганнибалом жарким, ясным и очаровательным взглядом. Боковым зрением Ганнибал замечает Эбигейл.  
Он смотрит на то, каких усилий стоит Уиллу не поворачиваться в её сторону.  
— Я хотел удивить тебя, — говорит Ганнибал, чувствуя вкус Уилла во рту.  
Уилл смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и к страху, исходящему от него, примешивается нечто иное, удивительное и стойкое.  
— Я удивлён, — наконец сухо произносит Уилл, ни на секунду не отводя от Ганнибала взгляд.  
Одно долгое мгновение, пока все их жизни висят на тонком волоске, пока мрачный лес не расступился перед ними, открыв новые, невиданные ранее пути, сердце Ганнибала гулко стучит в груди. И ему требуется ещё пара драгоценных секунд, чтобы осознать: это и есть необузданное, ликующее счастье.


End file.
